I won't let you go
by Ly 87
Summary: Dameron. Cameron wants to go home, Damian can't let this happen!


Chapter 1

Leave me alone

"What I'm trying to say, Mom, is that things aren't working. I think it's time to go home! "

That was the last thing that Damian could hear, before go running to his room and lock the door, throwing himself on the bed, desolate. During the last half hour, he was outside Cameron's room, hidden, listening what the blonde guy were talking to his mother. He knew it was wrong, but Cameron was so different lately that he couldn't stop wonder about why he was acting that way.

They told each other everything, so why Cameron didn't trust him anymore? He was thinking about going home. This wasn't right. What Damian would do alone in Los Angeles? Cameron was his rock, his family there. Okay, he had another friends: Lindsay, AJ, Bryce, Hanna, the Glee cast ... But Cameron was special, he just couldn't let that happen, couldn't be without him. He was thinking of ways to keep the nerd in Los Angeles when he heard a knock on the door.

"Damo ... can I come in? I have to talk to you! "

Damian pulled himself together, his eyes were watery and he couldn't appear in front of his friend this way. He wiped his eyes and opened the door, but he should be a mess because Cameron made a concern face when he saw Damian standing in the doorway.

"Hey ... is everything okay? What do you have? "

"Nothing Cameron, I'm just tired. This work schedule is driving me crazy! But nothing that a few hours of sleep doesn' solve "- he tried to smile, but knew that it was the most fake smile that already had appeared on his face. - "So…what do you need to tell me?"

Cameron sat on the bed and sighed, running his hands through his hair, looking tired and frustrated! He knew what was coming: Cameron would say that he was going back to Texas and Damian couldn't let that happen.

"It's complicated, Damo! You know how I've been working these past months to build a career right? I've been writing songs crazily, being in the studio recording and went to a several meetings with record labels. But things are not happening, so I made a decision "- Damian didn't say nothing, letting his friend talk, although not wanting to hear those words -" I'm going back to Texas! There, at least I have my family, my friends, well, and Macy, maybe we go back together if I live close to her again. Even if I never get to work with music, at least there I'll be able to be close to the people that I love and who comfort me. "

The question "What about me?" was stuck in Damian's throat because he would never want to hear Cameron say that he wasn't enough. Damian opened his mouth to retort, but Cameron made a sign asking for the Irish to let him keep talking.

"I know it's hard and I committed to you. That's the reason that I'm telling you this now. There are still two months to the apartment's contract expire. I'll help you find another place to stay or you can split an apartment with Lindsay, as she had suggested, remember? "- Damian shook his head vehemently, which made them both laugh, breaking the tension a little bit. Lindsay was his friend, but live with her would be a nightmare. - "Okay, live with her is off the list, but I can still help you get some place cheaper or maybe find you another roommate and ..."

Damian held Cameron's hand making him stop talking, both in tears. They looked to each other for a minute before getting in a tight embrace, shedding tears for all the unspoken words. The two remained like that for a few minutes until they depart a little, a little ashamed because of the moment, but still sad about the whole situation.

"I think you could help me with this, but you couldn't find me another best friend, could you?" – he said, looking down, biting his lips and rubbing his face to wipe the tears. - "I can help you, you know that! I can talk to Nikki, or to someone in the production, they must know someone from a record label and ..."

"Damian, stop it, please ... you know I don't want it, never wanted! If someone hire me is because they like my music and believe in my talent and not because you did me a favor."

"It wouldn't be a favor, Cam, it would be just enough to open doors for you! I'll only help you with the initial contact, and then it would be you and your music. I believe in you, I truly believe. I know you can be a great musician but I also know that this world is so unfair. Four years at Celtic Thunders taught me that. "

"I know, Damian, but I'm thinking of all of it as a sign! If in almost a year nothing happened, I don't think will happen now. I won't give up on my career, I just need my support system again. I need to be at home with my parents, my sisters, recording videos with Jon and singing in church with Macy. "

"This is all because of her?" - Cameron was taken aback by the question. Since he had ended his relationship with her, Damian had never said anything about it, limited to hear the lamentations of Cameron about that and try to cheer him with jam sessions and a lot of FIFA.

"I miss her every day, Damo! But no, it's not because of Macy! This is much bigger than her, than what we had. I just need to go." - The nerd ended quietly, as if he had to convince himself that he needed to go.

Damian got out of bed, going to the window and breathed deeply, trying to control the words that wanted to go out of his mouth. He doesn't want to hurt his friend, but he was very hurt himself, he was feeling as if only he cared about Cameron, as if the blonde didn't care about the friendship they had. Meanwhile, Cameron sat on the bed, without knowing exactly what to say.

"Damian, I ..."

"Am I not enough?" - The Irish lost the only shred of self-control that he still had, starting to say everything that was in his mind, letting the tears run through his face. "I thought I was your best friend, your support system, your family here.'Cause you're all that for me. And now you tell me you need to return home to be near those who support you and who loves you as if you don't have it here! As if all our friends were not on your side, as if I mean nothing to you. If that's what you think, well, go away! And don't bother to help me with the house, I can handle it. In fact, you don't even need to worry about sayin' goodbye, just go away when you want and leave me alone.

Cameron was very surprised, blinking several times to see if it was not some strange dream. Damian had never done this before, had never lost his temper with him or talked that way. Cameron knew he wouldn't accept his depart so well, but never thought that Damian would react this way. Seeing that his friend was about to leave the house, he hurried and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him to leave. He couldn't let things like that.

"Damo, you know that this is not true, nothing you said is true. You ..."

"No Cameron, don't bother! Leave me alone! I need to work, I can't deal with it now." And without another word, he slammed the door shut, leaving a completely devastated Cameron behind.


End file.
